When Two Lives Clash
by FlutistJC16
Summary: Piper, Phoebe, and Paige try to help Melinda.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Ghost Whisperer or Charmed_

_Grandview_

Sitting behind the register, Melinda helped a young women decide between a nineteen fifty-one jewelry box and a nineteen thirty-five ring. "Oh shoot! I'll just take 'em both." She said in a southern twang voice.

"Alright then." Her smile out stretched in all its glory.

"This is quite a place you got here."

"Why thank you."

Melinda knew by the young woman's voice that she wasn't from Grandview, but even from this girl's clothes, she knew that she was from out of town. Hair pulled back loosely, tie-died hairband with a bright neon blue shirt, skinny jeans and flats. Grandview wasn't a small town, but it wasn't a big town either. You may not know everyones name, but you certainly knew when a stranger came to town.

"Mississippi."

Startled by the girl's timid voice, she answered. "What?"

" I'm from Mississippi. I've been getting that from people all day. I guess ya'll don't get many new comers."

"Not many, no."

"Everyone is just so nice," She paused to put her new possessions in her over-sized shoulder bag, "Oh look at me! Not even introducing myself! I'm Paige." Paige said with a warm, comforting smile.

"Melinda." The two women shook hands.

"Well, Melinda, its nice to meet you," As the young twenty- something walked toward the door she said, "I hope to see you around."

_San Francisco_

"Paige!" Phoebe pounded her fist on the bathroom door, "C'mon!"

"Will ya give me a sec!" Paige shouted in a southern voice, "I mean, give me a sec." She said in her regular voice.

Paige quickly pulled the ponytail from her hair out, finger brushed her hair, and opened the door. "Whats with the Smirf-like shirt, and is that Gram's headband that we found with her go-go boots?" Phoebe said trying not to laugh.

"New charge."

"That still doesn't explain, this." She said referring to Paige's outfit.

"Long story."

Just as Paige entered her room she heard from behind. "Don't let Piper see you in that getup!"

Paige closed the door and changed into her usual attire.


	2. Chapter 2

_San Francisco _

As Paige stomped down the stairs she could see Piper's annoyance wash over her face. "Sorry." She uttered.

"Don't say sorry to me! Say sorry to your nephews. They want to spend time with their favorite Aunt." Just looking at the kids Paige knew they'd rather be elsewhere.

Picking up Chris, Paige said, "Seems like mommy needs some alone time."

Ignoring Paige's comment, Piper kissed her boys goodbye. "Be good."

_Grandview_

Skimming through her newspaper, Melinda enjoyed her usual cup of mocha.

"Long time no see."

"Ned!" She said twirling around in her seat.

Ned, Melinda's best friend's son sat across from her. Now that he was in college, Melinda rarely saw him, or heard from him for that matter.

"So how's school?"

"Pretty great." Several minutes went by, "actually, I was hoping to run into you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Mom's birthday is coming up and I thought we could do something. Ya know something kind of special."

Melinda thought about all the possibilities. All her thoughts swarmed though her head. She decided to think about it later when she had the time. For now she wanted to listen to Ned's ideas. "What did you have in mind?"

"A surprise party, but I don't know where. That's where you come in."

"You want to have the party at my place?"

"That would be awesome!" His watch started beeping, annoying the people around them, "Hey, I have to go, but I'll email you soon." He gathered up his laptop and hoodie and left.

_San Francisco_

"Don't touch that!" Paige exclaimed swatting at Wyatt's hand.

"I want it!"

She shook her head. "Personally buddy, I'd love to spoil you rotten, but the last time I bought you candy your mommy had a hissy fit!"

Wyatt cringed at the thought. "Exactly!"

Paige thought the boys would have liked to go to the library and look at picture books. If she thought the boys were going to be angels, she was terribly mistaken, they were loud and obnoxious. Soon they were kicked out of the library, so Paige came up with a different plan. She drove to the nearest toy store, why, she had no idea. But, here the boys could yell and scream all they want. Somehow, Wyatt and Chris both talked her into buying Lincoln Logs, and a ball.

"Sweet! Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots!" Not paying any attention to Wyatt or Chris, Paige played with one of her childhood toy.

After about ten minutes Paige remembered why it wasn't one of her _favorite_ toys, the stupid heads wouldn't stay down! Giving up, she turned around noticing the boys were nowhere in sight.

"Crap." She said under her breath.

Frantically she ran to the next aisle, hoping they were there. But, of course she only saw Chris, play with a Barbie. "There you are!"

She scooped up Chris and hastily put him in the cart. Now, to find Wyatt. Aisle, after aisle she searched but he was nowhere to be found. Before she could search the whole store, her feet started to tire. _C'mon!_ She thought, _I can outrun demons but I can't walk around a whole store!_

On her way into the store she noticed a pair of benches right inside of the store. _Good, _she thought, _I'll sit there for a couple of minutes._

As she sat on the bench she played though all the situations in her head. _Kidnapped? No_. she thought, _force field, duh!_ As Paige sat there thinking about all the possibilities, someone tapped her on the shoulder, startled she turned around. "Excuse me, but I found this little boy wandering around by himself. I can't find his mother and…"

Before he could finish, Wyatt ran into Paige's lap. Paige hugged him and never wanted to let him out of her sight again. After she finished smothering the poor boy, she thanked the man. The very handsome man. They both talked for five to ten minutes. Paige found out that he was an EMT in town for a convention, and his name was Jim Clancy. _Damn! _She thought, _he's one of those perfect people!_

Headed for the manor, she turned out of the parking lot. The car came out of nowhere, Paige knew it was too late to get out of the way. Paige ordered Wyatt to orb him and his brother out of the car. Wyatt hesitated, "NOW!" This time he did as his aunt asked. Unfortunately, Paige wasn't as lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

_Grandview_

Melinda watched the clock patiently waiting for her husband, Jim, to call. She was fuming after waiting for a hour and a half, but worried about him at the same time. Melinda knew he had a convention to attend later tonight but he couldn't be THAT busy! Plus she was about to burst with the news she received from Ned.

The shop had been quiet today, so quiet that Melinda jumped when she heard the jingle of the bell on the front door."You look like you've just seen a ghost...wait, did you?"

Sure enough it was Dealla , back from her lunch break. "No", Melinda half smiled at the thought of seeing a ghost. It had been over a month now since she last saw a ghost, which was pretty abnormal for her. Not that she was complaining or anything. Melinda would be the first person to tell you that sometimes her "gift" interferred with her personal life. But knowing that her gift helped random strangers always made those missed birthday parties, and lost romantic nights, not so important. "You know whats werid, I haven't seen a ghost in over a month."

"Thats good, right?" Dealla put her rain coat on a hook in the back room a long with her purse.

"Having spirits cross over without any conflict is always a good thing, but with Jim being gone and all it kinda gets boring, you know?"

"I feel your boredom."

"Ned still avoiding you?" Melinda asked stacking the flyers neatly and putting them in front of the cash register.

"No." Dealla said dragging out the O."he's making progress. When I called him this morning to check up on him, he actually picked up the phone."

Melinda silently laughed to herself. Knowing Dealla could exaggerate just a bit, and knowing Ned she knew he wouldn't cut his mother out of his life. Avoid yes, but cut out, no.

"Then, when I asked if he wanted to go out for dinner on my birthday, like we do every year, he said he had to go to a lecture."

"And thats avoiding you, how?" Melinda said rather sarcastically.

Dealla gave her that all too familiar look, the 'I-can't-believe-you're-asking-that-question' look.

"My birthday's on a Monday. He doesn't have lectures on Mondays...What are these flyers for?"

"Some advice collumist is coming to Grandview." Melinda looked at the flyer herself for the first time. "maybe Ned didn't realize your birthday was on a Monday."

Dealla ignored Melinda's last comment, but Melinda didn't care as long as Dealla didn't find out about the surprise party, she yet Dealla believe whatever she wanted to believe. Plus she wouldn't listen to Melinda anyway. Startling Melinda from her thoughts, Dealla said, "I bet its a girl."

"Huh?"

"Ned. I think he's dating a girl."

"Oh," _Good,_Melinda thought,_ she's not on to us!_ Changing the topic completely Melinda said, "This girl looks familiar..."

"Who? The girl Ned's dating?"

"No, this girl on the flyer."

Dealla grabbed one of the flyers. Instantly she knew who it was, "Phoebe Halliwell is coming to Grandview!" Her face was pure shock.

"Who's that?"

Dealla disappeared into the back room, yelling she said, "She only has the hottest book on the market!" Coming back with a book, she gave it to Melinda.

The front of the book showed a early in her thirties woman sitting by a computer smiling at the camera. The title read in white letters _Ask Phoebe: The Book._ _How original..._Melinda thought. "Look! She's coming on my birthday!"

_Perfect! _She thought, _now I know what to do for her surprise b-day party!_ "Dealla?"

"Hmm?" She said half reading the flyer and half looking at Melinda.

"Can I borrow that book?"

"Sure."

_**Sorry for a long wait, and a short chapter =/ but don't worry I'm working on the next chapter =D so it should be up soon. Plus thanks for the reviews- they make my day =)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know if ya'll will like this chapter but I hope you do. I swear I'll get to the exciting parts soon =D**

_San Francisco_

Phoebe dragged out her two large suitcases from the basement. She kept everything she didn't want destroyed down there. Getting to the bottom of the stairs she encountered a problem, she couldn't get them _up_ the stairs.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled hoping her sister could hear her.

Piper's body loomed in the doorway, blocking Phoebe's only source of light. "I'm kinda busy making a salad. What do you want?"

Phoebe sighed. "I need some help with these suitcases."

"Why don't we have lunch first, then we'll lift those heavy things." Piper suggested.

"Deal."

Phoebe ran up the stairs taking two at a time. "Whats for lunch sis?" She said linking arms with her older sister.

"Salad and a BLT."

"Yum! Sounds good!"

Phoebe sat at the kitchen table watching Piper cut tomatoes to put into the salad. Phoebe couldn't believe how fast Piper diced them up! _That would take me forever to do! _Phoebe thought to herself.

Everyone knew that Piper was the chef in the family, just like everyone knew that Paige was the artist in the family. Phoebe could remember many times when Piper would be out of town and her and Paige would have to fend for themselves, even when Prue was alive and Piper was the middle child, Piper would cook for the three of them. Phoebe smiled at remembering the time Piper went to Hawaii. Prue, of course, was working so Phoebe tried her hand at cooking. Big mistake. She burnt the roast, made the mashed potatoes into a big lump on a stick, and all in the progress of making salad, cut her finger. Snapping out of her day dreaming, she noticed Piper picking up the phone instead of dicing the tomatoes."Who is it?"

Piper put her index finger up to her lips in an attempt to keep Phoebe quiet, but instead she walked over to Piper and put her right ear to Piper's left so she could hear the conversation. "Hold on Daryl, I'm putting you on speaker."

With that said she went to the phone jack, put the phone on the jack at the same time pressing the speaker button. "Ok, shoot."

"Paige was in a car accident, she's beat up pretty good too."

Phoebe looked at her sister and then back to the phone, both sharing the same worried look. "Well is she alright?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, sorry."

"Its ok Daryl." Piper said. "what about Wyatt and Chris? Are they alright?"

"Wyatt and Chris are at the police station with me." There was a pause. " the little guys appeared in my office, thats when I got the call about Paige."

"Thanks Daryl." Phoebe said

"Anytime."

Piper hung up the phone as Phoebe grabbed the keys. "You go to Daryl and pick up the boys. I'll head to the hospital and make sure Paige is alright." Piper stated.

"Gotcha."

Piper rushed to the hospital like a madman-well, madwoman. She couldn't believe how many stop lights there were in the city. _If only I could orb,_ she said to herself, _I am a witch after all! Just use a little spell Piper, it won't hurt - I mean its not personal gain if Paige is hurt, right?_

Casting a little rhyme, the stop light changed from red to green. _Well, that went swimmingly! Now to the hospital..._

Phoebe made her way through the crowded police station trying to look for Daryl and her nephews. While trying to look for Daryl she felt a tiny tug on her pants leg. Looking down she found her nephew, Wyatt, grinning at her. "Hey big guy!" She said lifting Wyatt into her arms, "where's Daryl at, huh?"

Just as she spoke Daryl came running out of his office. "Nobody move! I'm missing a toddler!"

"Daryl? He's right here."

Daryl sighed as he walked over to Phoebe. "I swear, I didn't mean to lose him."

"Yeah. Hey, Chris is in my office. I have to go, see you later?"

"Possibly." Phoebe watched Daryl leave the office before she went and got Chris. "lets go find your brother, shall we?" She said to Wyatt.

At that Wyatt pouted which made Phoebe giggle. Phoebe found Chris in Daryl's office playing with a Barbie. Now that both Wyatt and Chris could walk, Phoebe held both of their hands tightly and started heading toward the door. "Lets go find Auntie Paige and mommy." At the mention of Piper's name Wyatt smiled and repeated what Phoebe had said and orbed Phoebe, Chris, and himself out of the police station.

Piper sat in silence in Paige's hospital room when a swarm of bright, white lights appeared.

Phoebe looked utterly confused at her surroundings. "Oh dear."

"Don't tell me my son orbed you three here."

"Fine, I won't tell you."

While Piper was glaring at Phoebe, Wyatt walked over to his mommy." Auntie Paige ok?"

Piper's heart melted at the concern Wyatt had for his aunt. Wyatt was trying his hardest to climb onto the bed with Paige but it seemed he just wasn't tall enough. Phoebe of course but Chris into Piper's arms and helped Wyatt out. "You have to be very, very quiet." Phoebe explained to Wyatt.

For the first time since she arrived at the hospital Phoebe looked at her sister. Paige had a deep gash on her forehead and a couple scratches on her pale cheeks. Her right leg was broken and he left arm bruised up, badly. She couldn't stand looking at her sister this way. Phoebe never did like hospitals. With Innocents she knew she could help, but with just sick, normal people she felt totally helpless. When her Grams was sent to the hospital she refused to go. But, at that time her sisters just thought she was coldhearted, but the truth be told, she hated seeing her grandmother so weak when all her life she saw her as a strong human being. Phoebe didn't want her last memories of Grams to be of her laying in a hospital bed. That just wasn't her.

Piper could see the discomfort in Phoebe's eyes. Phoebe was so happy when they learned they had another sister, she was the one that was closest to Paige. Paige looked up to Phoebe like Piper had done to Prue. Piper knew Phoebe hated hospitals but she couldn't help but wonder if that ws the only reason Phoebe was uncomfortable. "Sweetie, whats wrong?" Piper patted the seat next to her signaling Phoebe to sit and talk. "I just realized how dependent we are on Paige." There was a long pause and Piper could swear she saw a single tear fall from Phoebe's eyes. " I wonder if she'd still be alive if someone didn't pull her out of that car in time."

Piper put an arm around Phoebe's shoulders. "Stop worrying. She's going to be alright."

Phoebe put her head on Piper's shoulder. "She's my baby sister Piper, I'm supposed to worry."

"Number one, I thought I was the worrier in the family. Number two, both of you are my baby sisters too! I have one sister unconsious and one crying on my shoulder...I should be the worried one."

Now that Phoebe thought about it, Piper was right. Piper was the eldest and yet she wasn't worrying - or was she?

"Phoebe? Why are you crying?" A bewildered Paige asked, now awake holding Wyatt in her lap with her good arm.

Paige was bombarded by hugs and kisses. "Smothering me!"

"Sorry, we were just worried." Phoebe said.

"What happened? Oh my god! Are the boys ok!" Paige inspected Wyatt like she was inspecting a dog for ticks.

"Paige, he's prefectly fine!" Piper said chuckling.

There was a deafing silence in the room. Chris broke the tension by crying. "Someone needs a nap. I guess this would be the time were we leave." Piper said trying to calm Chris down. "we'll be in the lobby." Piper gave her sister a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug. "You get better now, love you." Piper then left.

"I got to be going too, I have suitcases to put away."

"Don't you mean suitcases to get out?"

"Not anymore I don't" Phoebe said.

"Why?"

"Your hurt Paige. Someone needs to take care of you."

"I don't need taking care of." Paige said rather hurt.

"Well no offense honey, but you have no say in this, and you know me once I make up my mind there's no changing it."

Paige glared at her sister. "You're lucky I can't get out of this bed."

Phoebe smiled with satisfaction. "You'll thank me later."

"Yes honey, I know I didn't call. I'm sorry. This woman got hit by another car and I had to help." Jim stood by a payphone getting nasty stares from a old woman for over twenty minutes. "honey, honey! I got to go. You can tell me about the party later. Someone is waiting to use the phone. Yes, I love you too. Bye."

After hanging up Jim had to akwardly squeeze between the old lady and the wall. He wanted to find the woman he talked to in the toy store, then later saved her life. After ten minutes of trying to get to her room he finally found it. Noticing her asleep in her hospital bed he left not wanting to disrupt her. So, he started heading back to the parking garage, and then to his hotel.


End file.
